Three is a Crowd
by ashiko kurayashi
Summary: RenXHoroXHao fic.After a break up, Ren and Horo became one again but there will be a nuisance in their relationship. It is Hao who transformed into a girl form so that Horo wouldn't recognize him. Let me tell you that this is based on real life story.
1. thoughts, messages and confessions

Three is a Crowd 

Disclaimer: Never ever owned SK.

Chapter 1: Thoughts, Messages and Confessions part 1 (The Return)

It was late night when Horohoro wrote a message to Ren Tao through his mobile phone. It was that night when he remembered something was missing in his life and there was something in him that was telling him to gather up all of his confidence and start to talk to Ren again a year that he has never gave much attention to him after their break up.

Flashback 

It was a week after Horo's birthday and Ren, Hao, Yoh, Manta, Ryu and Jun was there at his house. After hours of partying, all of them went home except for Ren. He started to cry with so much anger that he shouted so loud like the roar of a lion. As he did that, Horo worried about Ren.

"Please, don't cry! Calm down." He said as he embraced Ren to calm him down but Ren insisted that he would embrace him. Instead, he kicked Horo at his sides.

"I hate you, Trey! I hate you!" Ren took his bag and threw it to Horo.

"What is happening to you? What have I done?" Horo said while trying to stop Ren from throwing things at him.

"You do not know of what you have done? You betrayed me! You said that I am the only one for you but now, here I am, seeing you with Hao, kissing each other. Oh, I hate you!" Ren shouted. He started yelling at Horo with foul words.

"But, it was just an accident. Could you please stop doing that Ren? Stop shouting and throwing things at me." Horo, suddenly, was hit by a flower vase. He felt really dizzy.

"I would never want to be with you ever again!" He said to Horo as he took his bag and left his house. By that time, Horo has lost conciousness.

End of flashback 

Horo took his cellphone and started texting Ren.

"Ren, do you still remember when we has a relationship and then we broke up? Have you already forgiven me?" Horo started texting in his mobile phone.

A few minutes later, his mobile phone beeped. He checked it and he found out that Ren have just replied. What was stated in his phone was this:

"Yes, I do. What's the matter?"

Horo started writing:

"The truth is I can't sleep because of thinking of you. I can't forgive myself for betraying you and lie to you. Would you mind if I… if we.. you know, start a new life and be together again? I mean, like, forever?" After doing that, he sent it to Ren. 

Ren received the message. He was totally in a shock. He thought that he would never apologize to him. Besides, he overcame that incident already so he was ready to begin a new life with Horo again. He just can't say it to Horo because he was too scared that he might judge him immediately. Another thing is that he was also, still, in a new relationship. Then, he decided, he would think about it first.

Horo, who was nervous but really excited, waited and waited for Ren's reply until he fell asleep. Even by the next morning, he checked his phone but he didn't receive any message. He just went to school by that morning.

As he arrived to school, he remained very silent and all of his classmates were not used to his being too quiet. A new girl in school went near him and asked if he was all right. He slammed the table and at the same time shouted with all his might that he was not all right. At the same time, his teacher called his attention and sent him to the principal's office. In his mind, he thought that because of him and his mistakes, Ren would never talk to him anymore.

It was breaktime, and as usual, he was with his friends (almost the whole SK cast). He was with Hao A., Marco, Morty, Lee Pi-Long, Jun Tao (Duh! Who'll control Lee?) and Ren. After eating their food, they all went to the library except that Lee and Jun were not with them at the same table. Horo thought that he would never get any attention from Ren since he asked that question last night but Ren said that Horo should come with him to the shelf. As they went to the shelf, Ren started talking to Horo.

"Horo, I received your message last night and…" Ren didn't want to continue for he was really scared. Horo was waiting for Ren to continue what he was saying as he scanned the books on the shelves.

"I still love you. I want to be with you again. Please don't judge me easily. I am sorry of what I have done. I didn't listen to you." Ren said.

"It's okay, Ren. Now, we are together again. I will break up with my girlfriend. She was just a substitute. At first, I thought I love her but after a few more weeks, I realized that I just admire her. Wait… do you mean we can be together…again?"

Ren nodded. Horo started to jump and he almost shouted.

"I think we must celebrate." Horo said.

"I think so." Ren answered.

The bell rang and they went out of the shelves.

"Let's go, guys!" Horo said rapidly while holding Ren's hand.

They quickly went out of the library when suddenly…

Me: We need to cut it so that you will read my next chapter because I know that you do not like my story laughs in an evil-like manner .


	2. thoughts'messages and confessions 2

Three is a crowd 

Disclaimer: Never owned Shaman King…

Chapter 2: Thoughts, Messages and Confessions part 2 (Not a Happy Party)

Jun and Pyron appeared outside the library door. They were really waiting for them to come out of the library. 

"Ren and Horo sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then after that comes a baby in a carriage." They sang in chorus to tease Ren and Horo who were holding hands.

"Damn it! Where did you get that information?" Horo shouted at them and punched the wall.

Everyone (except for Hao who wasn't there) was astounded to hear what both groups have said. Forming in their minds were thoughts. _How could that have had happened, when and where did it start? and Is it really true? Why did he say that it is an information? _were questions that formed in their minds.

"We have been, actually, spying on both of you," Jun said to them while laughing. Her face was turning red, too.

"What!" Ren said. He got really furious that he was about to strike and smite and attack them, but the bell suddenly rang. Each of them went to their respective classrooms.

"You'll pay for this one day, my beloved sister…" Ren whispered to himself. He looked at his back and found both Jun and Pyron sticking out their tongue at Ren. With that, Ren became angrier.

Also, a ball of anger was forming in Horo's chest.

"Oh, you freaks!" Horo shouted again.

Jun was running too fast to avoid a scandal.

As Horo shouted, everyone looked at him. At that moment, he felt great shame. At the same time, the girl who asked him a question rescued him.

"Gee, thanks!" Horo said panting at his seat.

"You're welcome." The girl said while blushing.

The girl had very long, straight and shiny brown hair. She had nice eyes and resembles a bit of Yoh.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Horo said as he sat beside the girl since they are seatmates.

"I am H---." The girl stopped talking.

There was a sudden silence between both of them. Horo had a look of confusion in his face. Then, the girl already started speaking.

"I am Hatao, Hatao Asumira" She replied with a sigh of relief.

"Well then, Hatao, thanks! Would you like to go with my group and I?" Horo said.

"I'd love to!" She said.

Since that event, Hatao has been going with the whole SK group A/N: Again, I repeat, Hao is not there . They've been having fun. They talk about their favorite shows and cartoons. Everything goes still in a usual way. Horo and Ren always hold each other's hands and show their love and affection for each other. Everytime Hatao sees that scene, she looks at them in a secretive way at laughs in a different way. Even though the others realize that attitude of Hatao, they do not tell it to Hatao, Horo and Ren. Until one day…

"Horo, would you like to go to my birthday party this Saturday?" Hatao said.

"Sure. Can I invite Jun A/N: Ren ad Horo already forgave Jun and Ren?" Horo said happily to Hatao while holding her hand. Hatao blushed.

"That's all right for me. It will be so much fun." Hatao said, still blushing.

Horo Horo started inviting the invited people. Horo is very excited to go to her birthday party since that will be his first house to go into. He wasn't allowed by his parents because he always causes so much trouble that sometimes, he could be brought into danger.

At the day of her birthday, Horo wore his best suit. He wore his bandana, a very fashionable t-shirt with the picture of Ren Tao in it, long black jeans and a pair of rubber shoes with the colors blue, black, red and white.

Ren went straight to Hatao's house while Horo fetched Jun at her home because she does not know her house. When they reached her house, a warm greeting welcomed them.

"Hey, Hatao! Happy birthday!" Horo said to her while giving the gift to her.

"Yeah. Happy birthday too." Jun and Ren said in chorus. Both of them only had one gift from both of them.

"Yeah, thanks!" She replied to all of them.

She invited the three of them to the living room. They all watched the television and talked and chatted with each other. They ate their lunch and snacks. After eating, they all played and gathered inside Hatao's room. Ren lied down on Hatao's bed while Horo, Hatao and Jun sat on the floor.

"Now what?" Jun said who was acting like a little baby.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Horo suggested to all of them. Everyone agreed.

The bottle spun around very fast. First, it pointed on Horo. Hatao asked him if he will choose truth or dare. He chose dare. Hatao dared Horo to run at the street and shout, "I love you, Ren!" He did it. Next, the bottle spun around again and it pointed to Jun. She chose truth and she was asked, "Who is your crush?". She said that she doesn't have one so everyone just let her get away with it. Horo and Hatao got tired so they just chatted. Jun spun the bottle again and it pointed to Ren.

"Truth or dare?" Jun said.

"Truth." Ren said without any shown feelings nor emotions.

"Well, do you really love Horo?" She asked him with a smile on her face which symbolizes she was really interested in whatever he will answer.

Ren looked at Horo. It was like he was sending a message to Horo which says "_what shall I answer?"_ . Horo just stared and waited for his answer. Since Ren was really baffled on what he will say, he answered "no". Horo looked at him in a serious manner so Ren changed it to "yes". Then, it was Hatao's turn to spin the bottle. It pointed to Horo. He chose dare again. They dared him to stay inside the room with Ren while it is dark. He agreed and everyone, except for Ren, closed the lights and went out of the room. They were spying on both of them. They heard some whispers. What was really happening was this:

"Horo, do you really love me?" Ren asked in a sorrowful way.

"Of course, I do." Horo said.

"But why can't I really feel it. We hold hands with each other but you never appreciated anything I did for you" Ren complained.

With that, Horo kissed his lips and wrapped his arms around Ren's waist while Ren braced his arms around Horo's neck. They were both kissing each other.

Jun and Hatao were shocked. So they both said, " 30 seconds more…"

They started counting down. As Horo and Ren heard it, they departed from each other. Horo took his cellphone and started playing games while Ren just laid down on the bed.

"3,2,1! Time's up!" Jun and Hatao said. They opened the door.

"What did you actually do?" Hatao asked.

"We were both rowing our own canoe." Horo answered.

"Yeah, right." Jun said.

"It's true." Ren said.

"Whatever!" Jun and Hatao said in chorus.

After that, Horo and Ren were both smiling at each other.

Me: the end! Hope you liked it. plese R&R!


	3. Horo's birthday & revelations in school

Three is a Crowd 

Disclaimer: NEVER EVER OWNED SHAMAN KING!

Chapter 3:Horo's birthday and Revelations at School 

After a few minutes, Ren got very dizzy. No one recognized him until he has started crying A/N: Please forgive me if I made Ren cry in this story. Ren never cries and I know that. . Horo became very concerned and they all stopped playing spin the bottle (which is more of a truth or dare).

"Ren-san, are you alright?" Horo said.

Ren shook his head.

"I, I feel dizzy." Ren started crying even more.

"Hey, whom of you has any medicine for Ren?" Horo asked.

"I do. Just wait for a second." Hatao said and went outside the room to get the medicine.

Jun went to Ren to help Horo take care of Ren. After a few seconds, Hatao went back to the room and gave him the medicine. Jun and Hatao just played another game and didn't mind the two shamans at their back. As they did that, Horo and Ren were talking about something.

"Horo, I love you so much. Will you be faithful to me forever?"

"Of course. Why did you ask?"

Before Horo could ask, Hatao's father interrupted.

"Excuse me but Horo's dad is here." He said.

"Thanks sir! Bye guys! Bye Ren!" Horo said as he stood up and started fixing his things.

Ren followed him with Jun and Hatao. They all bid goodbye to Horo as his vehicle went away. After a few hours of playing after Horo has went away, almost all of them went home.

The next day at school, they all talked about Hatao's birthday party.

"Do you want to go to my birthday party, guys?" Horo asked.

"SURE!" they all answered in chorus.

After that, they all chatted about what'll happen in his birthday. As Horo ate the lemon Popsicle he bought at their canteen, Ren went on teasing him. Everyone laughed at him.

At the party, Ren and Jun came first then Hatao with Faust.

"Hi guys! Well, what do you want to do first?" Horo asked them.

"How 'bout we play the PS?" Hatao suggested.

"I'm in." Ren, Horo and Faust uttered.

"How about you, Jun?"

"I'll just watch you." Jun answered.

They all played the game "Final Fantasy" in the PS but after a while, they felt a bit bored.

"I think that it's becoming a bit boring. Come on guys, what should we play? Anything but the PS again." Hatao said.

"What about a game of monopoly?" Faust suggested

"Okay. I'll just get it upstairs." Horo said as he went through the flight of stairs.

" So, who wants to play?" Hatao asked.

Faust, Hatao and Horo raised their hands. They all went to a different table and started playing the game.

"Ren, Jun, do you want to play?" Horo asked them.

"No. we'll just stay here and chat with each other." They said.

"Okay." He said.

They, again, resumed the game they were playing. There, Ren and Jun were talking about someone who Ren hates.

"Jun, Horo's ex-girlfriend came home yesterday. She just came from the U.S. and he's been talking about her. What shall I do?" Ren said with watery eyes, which seems like he wants to cry.

"Ren, remember that they broke up and Horo really loves you with all his heart."

"But, what if they become steady again behind my back, what will I do?"

"You better talk to him and confront him. If he really won't come back to you, he doesn't love you and you better accept the truth."

Ren cried on his sister's shoulder. After a few minutes of crying and comforting Ren, they have finished playing monopoly. By that time, Ren had already stopped crying.

"How are you?" Faust said.

"We're okay," Jun answered.

"Doesn't seem like you are. According to my observations, Ren's heartbeat became faster and his eyes are red and watery. I bet he's been crying."

"No, I didn't cry. I will never ever cry!" Ren shouted.

Faust shrugged and just agreed to Ren.

"Hey, let's all watch our favorite movie." Horo suggested while he raised his hands and showed the VCD of their favorite movie.

They all agreed and Horo started fixing the VCD player so that they could watch it. As the movie started playing, they all sat on the floor near the TV while Jun just sat at the back. While they were watching, Ren and Horo were holding hands and hugging each other. Jun didn't mind but Hatao did. She stood up and went to the sofa at the back behind Jun. Faust followed Hatao to comfort her but Faust went back to the front again. After a few minutes, Jun went beside Hatao.

"Why aren't you with them?" Jun asked with a worried look.

"I'm really sorry but I can't tell"

"Come on, Hatao. We're friends. I can keep secrets"

"Okay, but please, don't get mad."

"I won't get mad. I swear."

"I'm really annoyed at them. Look at them. You know, I disapprove PDA(Public Display of Affection)"

"So, does that mean you're jealous of them?"

"No, I'm not!" Hatao shouted but Ren, Horo and Faust didn't hear it for their eyes and ears are glued on the screen.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout."

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay"

Jun comforted Hatao until the film ended.

"Now, what?" Horo asked.

"Let's make a short story which we can act" Faust said.

"So, Master Hatao, You'll be the head of the writers. What shall be the plot of the story?" Horo said.

"I have no idea. I'm passing it on to Faust. Well, what will be our story?" Hatao answered, his energy is back to normal.

They had a short meeting around the table and started forming the plot. It took almost half an hour for them to form the whole story. After that, they acted their story. In between their acting, Horo's mother interrupted them and told them that they already need to go home and she will bring each of them to their own houses.

In Horo's vehicle…

"What will happen next to our story?" Horo asked.

Faust extended their story. They all had fun and great laughs. Sadly, Faust came home first. As he went home, it became quiet. Hatao went in front of Jun.

Jun was looking outside of the window while Hatao was texting. Ren and Horo were hugging each other again at the other side again.

Hatao showed her cellphone to Jun and it showed the one she was texting just a few minutes ago.What it said was this:

"_Can't you see that they are very annoying! Are they really doing it on purpose? I mean, that PDA! I hate it!"_

As Jun read it, she made a weird face and answered her.

"Do you really mean that you hate _it_ or do you really hate _them_?" Jun asked.

"Well, of course, I hate PDA but I don't hate them. It's just that I feel very jeal—" She was cut because they might hear her and she will be embarassed.

"It's okay if you won't continue it because I already know the word,"

"I'm really sorry if I said something bad about your brother."

"No, it's okay.I know how you feel."

After that, it became silent and everyone came home.

The next day at their school…

The bell rang and it was dismissal. There, the Shaman King characters met. Horo came to Jun and showed her a letter from Hatao. It said that she was …

ME: I suck! Just review please. This story is based on real life.


End file.
